Old Ones
'''The , also known as The Ancient Ones and The Ancient Humans, were an advanced but small civilization of humans who ruled the All-Empire in Nihil thousand of years ago. They are said to be an entirely separate race of humans, whose actual physical appearances were not humanoid at all. The Old Ones are the ones responsible for developing highly advanced technologies, such as manipulating the laws of physics, traveling in outer space, exploring the entire space-time continuum itself and even creating a new human race. They were wiped out and erased from history together with their names during the Dead Decades, a period of war that broke out and lasted seventy four years, because of Their inner conflicts and Their battles against two other races, the The Humanoids and The Ruling Abominations, although Harthatenarl has suggested They might have met their demise through the hands of the Elder Giants. They also were the ones who managed to imprison Harthatenarl in Jahannam for one thousand years and deciphered most of what is known about the Netherworld. Their direct descendants are the birdmen, and part of Their genetic traces is found in reptilians as well. What little is left of Their legacy was stolen or covered up as the works of other societies — namely, humans and the birdmen, respectively. Only a few people know of Their existence in the past; Their culture, goals and customs are mostly left to speculation since there is hardly any evidence to even confirm Their existence. In fact, the only known works shown to point to Their presence in history are the Octílios books, which are either being hidden or whose current locations are unknown. Nature The genetic pattern and origins of the Old Ones is said to be the same of other races of humans, eliminating the possibility of an otherwise unnatural ancestry, but no other fact about Their nature is reported with the exception that They are entities with no resemblance to any other human race. Culture Virtually nothing is known about the culture of the Old Ones, except that They had a complex religion that was later adopted and renamed by neighboring cultures, and that They held science and spirituality as one and the same. Those myths were based on the Elder Giants, whom the Old Ones saw, or perceived, as gods. Technology and Inventions Background The Old Ones' reptilian and avian descendants, in addition to the race they created that is mammalian-based, are a reference to the link between reptiles, birds and mammals due to their ancestry as according to phylogenetics. Organisms in this system are grouped by their ancestry, and thus the definition of reptile itself is of any animal descended from the original group labeled reptiles, making birds, as well mammals, fall under the term. From the first group of ancient reptiles, a subdivision called therapsids — which became modern mammals — and other species branched off, including the dinosaurs — which are distantly related to modern turtles, lizards and snakes. After facing extinction, all dinosaurs were killed, except for a group of feathered dinosaurs that evolved into modern birds. Interestingly enough, birds are most closely related to crocodiles. Category:Races